What's Next?
by Y2Becky
Summary: Howie Dorough is a professional singer and a member of the Backstreet Boys, what happens when he gets feelings for Josie Maran, a beautiful girl who is on one of their videos?
1. Chapter 1

She had a terrible backache, her feet were sore and throbbing from standing in a hallway all-day, while the camera-man was filming her. Her hair was a mess from almost snatching it from her scalp, she just wanted to relax. Josie was in pain, and not just any pain, the Aunt Flo pain that came to visit her three days ago.

Even though she was hurting badly with cramps, the director said if she did'nt shoot for the video today, she would be fired and they would replace her with some, scrawny, tall, and bo-legged tramp. She could't let that happen, she was incredibly good-looking, but some-what on the slender side. But this was insane! Josie was shooting a music video for the infamous, 'Backstreet Boys', called 'Everybody(Backstreet's back). She had a couple of scenes where she would be standing in a dark hallway, and Howard Dorough(Howie.D) would appear from behind her, and graze her shoulders. Josie was incredibly nervous anytime she's around Howie, he had this sense whenever he would touch her, be next to her, or breathe on her if anything at all, she could'nt handle being by him. Just earlier, while they would shoot their scene together, her face would blush a deep red, and she would look down. They had to do the scene about four times before she finally was able to relax.

And as of now, She was sitting down on a couch in one of the rehearsing studio's dressing rooms, messing with a Rubick's Cube. Josie sighed whenever she had one solid colour, but then would curse under her breath as she would have to move a block, and mess up the whole thing. But maybe it was just her being agitated because of her cramps, that she would get mad over a simple toy, that invovled changing squares around for hours until you, somewhow got it right.

Josie sighed deeply, setting the cube down on a counter. She looked around, and slowly got up from the leather couch. She looked at herself in the mirror, before looking over in her duffel-bag, pulling out a pair of her dark faded jeans she wore earlier, and a white wifebeater. She held them on her forearm, before walking back over to the mirror. She untied the laces on the back of her dress, before letting it shrug off her small shoulders. She stood there, starring at her slender, curvy body in the mirror, that was clad in a white 'Victoria's Secret' bra with matching undergarments. She moved hair behind her ear, before grabbing her jeans. She slid them on in about a couple of seconds. As she was about to pull her tank top on, someone opened the door, and she slowly turned around.

Josie froze as she was starring eye-to-eye with Howie. His gorgeous brown eyes widened as he saw her, wearing jeans that fit her shapley legs, and breasts cupped in a white bra, covered in white lace. Howie felt himself turn a bright red at the sight of her lovely figure.

"You! Howie!" She yelled, grabbing a shoe from the closet, about ready to throw it at him.

"Whoa! whoa! Chill!" He laughed as her face turned red with embarassment. "You think it's funny? I'll show you funny!" She said, tossing the shoe in his direction, but luckily he ducked and heard the heel smash against the wall behind him."Girl! Chill! c'mon" Howie said, batting his curly eyelashes at her. Josie felt her eyes water as she turned away. 'Damnit! Why was he so cute? It did'nt matter, he was laughing, obviously at her.

"Just leave" He could tell she was about to cry. "Yo, Jo, you okay? I just had to ask you something" He said, walking up behind, gently letting his hands graze her small shoulders.

Josie jumped at his touch on her bare flesh. She then turned around, holding her shirt infront of her chest, feeling uneasy. "What?" She asked, and he watched as a crystal of a tear gently trickled down her cheek. "Hey, what's this about?" He asked, letting his finger wipe the tear away. As he was, he never noticed how cute she was. Howie felt his heart melt as her sparkly, hazil-brown eyes flickered with small tears. He let his hand rest on her cheek, feeling how warm her soft, flushed skin was.

'listen, I just wanted to ask you about why you were freaking out earlier?" Howie asked, and she looked down, before looking back up at him.

"Just nervous at first, I guess, don't worry about it" She responded before turning around. Josie then saw him nod, before turning towards the door. She watched as he walked out.

She shivered as she slipped her top on. She sighed as she made her way home, still thinking about the feeling of his hands on her.

********************Howie D. !*****************************************************

The next week of the shoot was here. Josie was glad her cramps were gone, as she made her way up the stairs. 'I wonder how Howie felt when he saw me? He probably went back to make fun of me' She thought, heading to the Auditoriom.

"Serious?" Kevin Richardson asked. Howie nodded, his curly hair bouncing around. Nick Carter scoffed and rolled his gorgeous blue eyes. "Please, yeah right" He said as Brian Littrell began laughing.

"I'm serious, I walked in, and there she was, wearing these tight-ass jeans, with her bra." Howie said, before he began dancing around inside the dressing room. "She was sooooooooooooo hot!" He said, flapping his arms like a bird. Just then, A.J. Mclean came out of nowhere, leaving his boot-print on Howie's ass.

Nick and Brian began cracking up. 'Stop telling that tale!' His dark eyes covered by shades, along with a black and white cap. "I'm telling the truth, I swear!" He said, standing up, dusting himself off. Nick looked over at Brian, who looked at A.J., who looked at Kevin, who just shrugged, busy snuggling inside of his light blue hoodie.

"You swear?" Brian asked, and Howie looked at him. "I swear" he said, his big brown eyes now serious. "Okay, if it's true, then you would'nt be a little pussy, and ask her out after we finish the video" Brian challenged and Nick began 'ooing' mockingly. "Whattay say? I think it's a good idea" A.J. said, folding his arms over his yellow jacket.

"Okay, if she accepts, you all owe me a full-course dinner, with mashed potatoes, gravy, some turkey, fried chicken and-" He said before A.J. landed another boot to his ass. "Get outta here and ask her!" He said as Howie went flying out of the room, with Brian and Nick laughing, while kevin shrugged once more. Howie was walking down one of the halls, holding the back of his overalls.

He was mummbling to himself, but stopped as he spotted Josie talking to Scarlet and Jaqueline, two of the other models that are going to be dancing with A.J. He fixed his hair, and checked to make sure there was nothing on his face.

"Damn, she looks good" He mummbled as he noticed her lovely figure clad in a blood-red dress, with sheer ruffles around it's collar, and how it flared out at the bottom, whick came a little below her knees. He also noticed that it hugged her hips, well, that's because she had a wonderful pair on her. He inhaled softly, before walking up to them. "Hey, Josie" He said as she turned around, her dark hair straight as it hung over her shoulders.

"Hey, Howie" She smiled, as Scarlet and Jaqueline walked away. "I wanted to...to ask you something" He started, feeling his cheeks turn red.

Josie noticed this and kinda smiled at how cute he was looking. "What is it?" She asked, holding her arms infront of her abdomen. Howie bit his bottom lip, before letting his hands run over his silky ponytail.

"I was wondering if you, Um, would like to go out after we finish the video?" Howie asked shyly, while he flashed his eyes in her direction. Josie wanted to choke on her tongue as she was about to say something. 'He's too adorable!" She thought as his big brown eyes starred directly into hers.

"Um, Okay" She had not relized what she had said, or that Scarlet and Jaueline were standing behind her, as they heard everything. She watched as he then smiled widely, and he then kissed her cheek, before running down the hall he came from. "See ya later!" He called as she stood there, holding her cheek. Scarlet and Jaqueline rushed over as she fell backwards, obviously struck by that peck on the cheek.

*******************************************************************Kevin Richardson!****************************************************************************************************************

During the video****************Cute!******************************************10:27 PM****

'_Backstreet's Back Alright!" _They all sang on the recording as Josie appearded in a hallway, before slowly opening her eyes to the music.

A.J. was then shown sitting at a diner table, wearing a silver mask to cover up half of his face as the other was covered, as it seemed to be burned, skin missing, with gashes everywhere. Scarlet and Jaqueline were also sitting at the table, eating something that looked repulsive. He began singing as he looked directly into the camera, his hair slicked back, wearing The Phantom Of The Opera's costume. His dark brown eyes shimmered in the light fixture above them.

Josie was shown again as she leaned her head one way, as Howie(as Dracula) appeared through a portal behind her, tossing up his cane, to hold it higher. She felt like she was on fire as he moved closer to her, his soft breath on the back of her neck. His face was pale was with make-up, wearing a large top hat, with black pants, and a sports jacket, that came down to a point in the back. Josie tried to remain cool as the cameras moved away.

Nick was then beeing showed dancing in rotten bandages, with yellow teeth and skin, as he had two-mumified girls behind him following along. His costume was supposed to be like The Mummy.

"_Now throw yo hands up in the air_" A.J. sang along as he turned one way, while he stepped back towards the camera. "_Now wave em' around like you just don't care_" He sang as they all moved their hands in circular motion. "_If you wanna party, lemme hear ya yell_" He sang, spacing his hands out infront of him. "_'Cuz we got it goin' on again"_

Josie felt her legs weaken as Howie looked towards the camera, before moving to her other shoulder. He placed his hands on her neck from behind, his fingers brushing against the softness of her skin. Howie then teasingly pretended to bite her, while he just flicked his brown eyes, as he showed his fangs.

Howie moved to the other side of her neck, as he looked in her eyes as she turned towards him, while the camera was on Kevin, in his Jekyl/Hyde costume dancing, with Brian as The Werewolf doing backflips behind him in a corridor. Howie gently grabbed the other side of her neck, while he tilted her head one way, and lowered his mouth down to her neck, before letting his eyes look up to the camera.

_"So Everybody, Everywhere, Don't be afraid, don't have no fear! Gonna tell the world make you understand, As long there be music, we'll be coming back again!"_ Nick sang. Then, the part of the song began re-winding, showing Josie again in the hall way. She closed her eyes, feeling Howie actually bite her in the neck, his lips sending chills everywhere on her body. The whole dance scene began, as everybody that was in the video were dancing in the ballroom.

_"Backstreet's Back. Alright!"_

"Agh!" Brian said, waking up while he began dusting his arms off as he felt he had hair everywhere on his body. He looked disgusted for a moment.

"Hey, Howie, I had this strange dream last night where I was a werewolf, and I had hair..all over my body.." he started.

"No way, man, I had a dream also that I was a vampire, and, I was like sucking blood" He said, wearing a grey T-shirt and overalls. Kevin then walked up, before saying" I had this dream last night that."

"Man, I had this trippy dream last night, man it was" A.J. started as Nick them came up, wearing a large jersey. "Hey, I had a dream too, that I was this mummy, and there were girls, and ya know" He continued as Howie threw his arms out, before saying"This place is haunted, let's just get outta here!" They all froze as their Bus Driver stood there, cuts all over his face, as he held a cigarette in his hand.

"Let's go" He said, his voice sounding demonic.

At once, all five of them screamed into the camera.

**************************************************************************A.J. Mclean!****

***************Later On*********************************************************************

After they had done finishing the video, they were all getting cleaned up. Howie stood in the dressing room with all of them, getting changed. Since their director was a cheap ass, though nice, the woman and men shared a large dressing room. "Such a stupid idea." Howie mummbled under his breath, as he pulled off his shirt. He had taken that wig off, and still had some eye-liner, and face paint on.

He grabbed a moist towlet, and began wiping off the make-up. He leaned in, and tried to get the eye-liner off, but failed.

"Need some help?" He turned, and spotted Josie there, wearing shorts, and a large button-up, revealing her bra, and she was barefoot. ' She must be ready to shower.' He looked at her, and felt his heart pumping as he tried hard not to stare at her gorgeous bronzed legs. . "Y-yeah" He admitted, and she giggled softly.

Josie took the towlet from him, threw it in the garbage. "Lean towards me" She said, a fresh towlet in her hand now. He did so, and leaned in.

She placed her finger gently under-neath his eye, and looked. She then gently ran it across his skin. His heart began beating faster as he stared directly into her piercing hazil brown eyes. "There we go.." Josie said, before going to his other eye. He then looked back down, as saw her cleavage peeking out from her shirt, and his face burned.

"There we go" She smiled, as he blinked his eyes a couple of times. He looked over in the mirror, and saw that all the make-up was gone. "Thanks, Jo" He said.

"You're welcome, I'll catch you around" She said, before walking away. As she did, she bumped into A.J, who had his shirt un-buttoned, with a towel wrapped around his head. "Fancy. Alex" She joked, as he pinched her butt. "Hey!" She giggled, playfully shoving him.

"It helps keep my hair soft" He said, as he touched her hair. "You have very pretty hair" He said, and she smiled. "And you're beautiful as well" He said. She giggled this time, and pecked his cheek lightly. "Bye A.J" She said. As she walked, A.J turned towards Howie.

****10 Minutes later****************

"That was crazy!" Brian laughed, as they all headed down the hallway, that led to the outside.

A.J. looked over at Howie, who was looking down at his black shoes, Nick and Brian noticed this and both smiled at eachother.

"So, did Josie accept?" A.J. asked, slapping Howie on the back with his hand.

Howie did'nt move, or even flinch. He just stood there, his hands tucked into his black jeans he wore, along with a black polo. His hair was now curled, as it hung a little bit below his chin.

"Maybe Josie had other plans, right 'Latin Lover'?" Nick mocked as Howie then smirked, before turning towards A.J., who was busy facing Brian. Brian noticed as Howie was shining his shoes, before sticking his thumb up to take an aim.

"Um, A.J." Brian started but failed as A.J.'s eye's widened as Howie planted his now sparkled boot on A.J.'s ass as he went flying. Brian, Nick and even Kevin looked stunned. "Wow, he actually did it" Nick said as A.J. was laid out on the concrete.

"See ya later fellas! I gotta a date!" He laughed, before bucking down the steps as A.J had then re-cooperated and shot up to chase after that little runt, but was unsuccesful.

"You little ass! I 'll get you next time!" He called as Howie was halfway down the street. His face was red as he got to the bar. Howie slowed down, and tred to catch his breath for a few moments. He inhaled slowly, before taking a brush from his back pocket. He then ran it threw his curly locks, before pulling it back into a ponytail. He fixed his shirt, before walking in. He looked around, smiled at some of the other people, who were obviously drunk, and continued to look for Josie. He then spotted her, sitting at a booth in the back, wearing a thigh-high, thick-strapped dress, that was a nice onyx colour.

Howie smiled as he made his way up to her, before sitting down besides her. She turned to look and smiled. "Hey, Howie" She said softly as she stared into his warm brown eyes. He smiled back as he leaned in for a hug. She hugged back, as he firmly wrapped his arms around her, as if he had'nt seen her in about five years. Whatever it was, she did'nt care, all she could smell was that lovley scent of Hugo Boss cologne, and it was addicting.

"So, how long have you been here?" He asked as she held a small glass of Red wine in her hand, swirling the ice around in it. "Just until after we got finished, then changed." She said, not looking in his eyes. Howie just nodded as he then grabbed the bottle of wine, and poured some in a glass as well.

*****************************************************************Nick Carter!*************

****************Later..*******************************************************

They were still at the bar, even though it was about one AM in the morning. The new Friday was already here, and Howie and Josie was having a blast. Howie seemed a little off, but he was alright to drive, and he could speak fine. Josie was fine as well, as she only drank about two glasses of that out-standing, cherry flavored wine. She would smile anytime he would look at her, as they would talk about comon stuff, and seriously, they actually had a lot of things in common.

"So, wanna go out sometime again?" Howie asked shyly, taking her hands in his.

"Sure, I guess" Josie smiled back, feeling him take her hands, and that somehow made her blush probably because of how he felt. Howie then reached out, and gently touched her flushed cheek with his left hand. She looked up at him, and held her hands infront of her, it was a habbit.

He starred into her hazil-brown eyes and saw how they sparkled, and became a gold shine in the moonlight above. He leaned in, his lips almost touching her glossed ones. All of a sudden, Josie's vision became blurry and she fell out in Howie's arms. He was completely taken off-guard as he held a unconcious Josie in hs lap.

"Jo! Can you hear me?" He asked, touching her cheek.

"Somebody call 911!" He called out, as a waitress from the bar ran out, clutching a cell phone n her hands. "What happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside them. "I don't know! She just collasped out of nowhere, please help!" Howie cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay, just hold on" She spoke and dialed. Howie watched as she waited for someone to answer, and they did, she told them all about what happened. Howie looked down at her, and gently touched her cold face, a single tear falling on her cheek.

*************************************************************************Brian Littrell!****************

A.J. walked down the hall of the San Jose Hospital, wearing dark faded jeans, slung low on his hips, and a dark grey hoodie over. He had sunglasses covering his eyes, along with a black fedora-style hat. He rubbed his chin as he turned a corner and spotted Howie sitting in a chair, gripping an empty cup. He must've stayed here all night, he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. 'He must be really worried about her' He thought as he went over to a vending machine, slipping in a couple of quaters, before pressing a red button. The coffee mixture poured into the cup, and he took it.

"Yo, Howie" A.J. said, handing him the cup. Howie just looked up, before taking the cup.

"What? No thank you?" He teased, hoping to get a laugh from him as he sat down in a chair, right next to him. He looked over at him, before smiling a little, then let the corners of his mouth set back down. "Sorry, but,..I'm just, kind of worried" He said, rubbing his temples. A.J. could see that he was tired, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was down, and a mess.

Usually if A.J. would've said something like that him, Howie would throw one of his biggest, goofiest grins at him, then play-punch him in the shouler. But today, was different. Way different, the Howie before him seemed sad, and alone, Like he actualy had feelings for Josie. There was no doubt about it, Josie was a very beautiful woman, with a wonderful personallity. It seemed as if he liked her more than just, wanting to go out on a date, like he actually did want to get serious with her. And A.J. himself was not one to talk, since he was now seeing someone. Her name was Rochelle Karidis. This beautiful, curvy, sweet girl, with these seductive blue eyes, and lovely red locks.

Anyway, he felt as if he needed to ask him, he really did. He leaned over, and stared at Howie through his sun-glasses. Howie noticed this, and leaned back, a little confused as to why A.J. was starring at him like this. "um..Yeah?" He said, starring into A.J.'s dark eyes.

"Do you like Josie?" He asked, and Howie almost choked on his coffee. "W-what?" He asked, as if he did'nt know what he was talking about.

"You heard me, you like her, don't you?" He asked teasingly, leaning in closer, a sly grin spreading across his handsome face. Howie scooted way against the chair, his face burning with embarassment and the truth. And the truth was that he acually liked Josie, a lot.

"I knew it, you do!"' He said, crawling all over the chair, and almost ontop of Howie. Howie noticed that people were starring, and he smiled, and waved to them, but they just gave weird looks, before speeding up. "Get offa me!" he said, pushing A.J. back, who landed back in his chair. He brushed himself off, and looked horrified if anything at what just happend.

"What's wrong?" A.J. asked mockingly, pouting his lips at Howie, who then smiled, and laughed a little. "Nothing! Just that I'm having feelings for a beautiful girl, I'm extremely horny rigth now, and that I just had an almost 6-foot guy climb all over me, and that everyone now thinks we're gay! "He said.

"What else could go wrong?" He said, before sitting on his haunches. He had this pouty exspression as A.J. cocked an eyebrow. "Wait. You're having feelings, and you're horny?" He asked.

"Yes! I just wanna see Josie, no one else" Howie then placed his hand over his face, more tears were coming, he could feel it. A.J. looked at him, and watched as a few tears slid down his face, and dripped off his chin.

"It's okay" He said, before pulling Howie in for a hug. Who cares what people think? His friend was hurt. He rubbed his back, his other hand on his shoulder. Howie cried tears into his grey hoodie, while A.J. sighed softly.

"You alright?" He asked, and Howie nodded, wiping his eyes. He sat with his chin in his palm, his cheeks red with embarassment, since he just broke down infront of everyone.

"Mr. Dorough?" A nurse asked a half-hour later. Howie and A.J. shot up, and they both scrammbled to the desk. "Yes, that's me! and this is my friend!" He said,as the nurse smiled, running a hand through her blonde hair, before looking up at them both with green eyes.

"You could see her now" She said, and Howie smiled that goofy smile, revealing his teeth, gum and all. He then embraced A.J. tightly, lifting him off the ground. "Okay! Lemme go!" He said, struggling as he set him back down. He brushed himself off as The Nurse smiled once more, before opening the door for them.

"Right this way" She said as she led them towards the elevator. "On the 4th floor, room 423" She said as they nodded and said thanks.

Howie and A.J. both stood in the elevator,as the song " Quit Playing Games" played as both their eyes widened and turned towards eachother. Howie then smile crookedly at AJ, who grabbed him by the ear, and literally dragged him towards the destination.

"Hey! that hurts!" Howie whined.

"Well if you would'nt be such an asshole, I would'nt have to do this!" A.J. then opened the door of 423, and they both almost fell in. "Nice job" Howie mocked, and saw Josie laying there, a very comfy-looking blanket laying ontop of her. He watched as she gently breathed in and out, her full lips resting together. Her eyes were closed, her dark eyeleashes touching the skin under her eyes.

Howie and A.J. both pulled up a chair, and sat on either side of her. A.J. watched as Howie leaned a little closer, his bottom lip quivering. His brown eyes began watering. Howie then hugged her sleeping form gently, burying his clean-shaven face into her hair.

A.J. smiled to himself at this, Howie, one of closest friends, finally seeing the girl of his dreams, and man, did he know how that felt. A.J. really wanted to see Rochelle, the woman he had just started dating a few weeks ago.

Josie's breathing began moving faster as she felt someone on her. Her eyes twicthed as she moved her fingers. She slowly opened her warm eyes, feeling the sting of ceiling lights above. Josie let her pupils adjust to the cold lights, before noticing that there was weight on her.

She looked one way, and saw curly black hair touching her cheek, hair that was so soft, so lucious, you could run your hands through all day and night. She knew that there was only one man with that kind of hair. She took a second and inhaled, letting the soft aroma of Hugo Boss cologne soar through her nostrels, and also the smell that meant he had'nt showered since last night.

"H-howie?"

That single question ran through both of Howie's and A.J.'s ears. A.J. turned towards her, noticing that she was awake. Howie leaned up, and starred into her eyes. She starred back, her eyes becoming a bright gold from the sun.

She then smiled, and Howie felt as if he had been struck by lightning. His bottom lip began trembling again as tears filled his eyes once more. Howie hugged her again, feeling her heart beat with his. A.J. leaned over, placing his hand over hers. She glanced over at him, before smiling, feeling the warm sun-light peer through the sheer curtains. A soft breeze brushing against all of them.

Josie closed her eyes, and snuggled into his shoulder. She then got a wif of him closley, and pulled away. "Howie?" She asked. "Yeah?" He replied, looking down at her.

"You need a shower" She said. A.J. then began laughing, covering his mouth. Howie's face flushed with a bright red. Josie giggled, before grabbing him by his collar. He look confused at her actions, but those feelings changed when something happened.

Josie leaned upward, letting her lips finally touch his. He was taken back, but closed his eyes, and returned it. Boy, had he ever waited for this. That chance to kiss the pretty girl, no, pretty was'nt even the word for Josie Maran. Josie Maran was described, as beauty, or better yet, she was gorgeous. Outstanding was Josie Maran. And Howie wanted every part of her, everything.

"Whooo Hooo!" A.J. hollared, standing up in a dramatic way. "Go Howie!" He laughed, as Howie blushed even more, before picking up a box of kleenix, tossing it at A.J. The box bounced off of his head, as he fell back in his chair, after loosing his balance.

Josie giggled, as Howie continued the kiss. Neither had noticed the sliver handle turn. It opened, and Nick, Brian, and Kevin came pouring in, all of them holding cards, balloons, presents and everything.

"Hey, Jo-"Nick started as they all paused. They saw Josie and Howie making out, and Nick and Brian exploded with exitment. 'Whoa! What do we have here!" Brian teased as they looked towards the door, and saw their faces. "What?" Howie asked, and turned back towards her.

They both shrugged, and began kissing again. "Looks like we gotta playa here" Nick said and elbowed Kevin. "Yeah" Kevin smiled as this, he was happy for Howie. "And it looks like that's two strikes for mister kleenix" Brian laughed, spotting A.J. on the floor, covered in a bunch of kleenix.

"Ha ha, very funny" He said, standing up, clutching his belt behind him. "You wanna play?" A.J asked, holding his belt, popping it. Brian laughed nervously, and began running around the room while A.J chased him, whipping the belt under his feet. "Okay! I quit!"He said, jumping out the window, landing on a nearby pattio, before taking off.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled, jumping out also, before chasing after him in the parking lot.

"What a bunch of idiots" Kevin said, rubbing his forehead.

*************************************************************************JoJo&Howie

The next couple of weeks had gone by, and soon, Josie was ready to go home. Though the time she was in there, she hadn't known why she was even in a hospital bed. But a Nurse named Brooke told her that she had over-heated and was also de-hydrated, explaining that she had no water at all, and because of close body temperate caused her to faint. She felt way better though, and loved when Howie visited her, of course all the others as well. Now, she was sitting on Howie's bed in his house in Orlando, Florida. She was very comfortable, wearing a loose white 'Nirvana' T-shirt, along with some snug jean shorts. She had just gotten done painting her nails a bright blue, because Howie said it would match her skin tone, she had gotton a tan from the going to the beach a couple of times.

And finally, She was going out with Howie! It was wondeful. The first week after she had been released to go home, Howie had come up to her.

_Flash Back_

Josie made her way out into the parking lot, feeling refeshed. She was feeling a whole lot better, they had gave some medicine, to help regulate her digestive system, and she felt as she had been cleaned and rid of all of the filth and fat that people eat. Well, She is a vegetarian, but still, you can gain weight from eating healthy stuff, and she was a big fan of Jays's Barbeque flavored potato chips. She was about to get in her black Sedan, when she heard somebody calling her.

"Hey Josie!" She turned to see Howie jogging up to her. He stopped, and kneeled down on his haunches. "Hey,.D, what's up?" She greeted, smiling. He looked up to her, and grinned back, loving her set of pearly whites.

"Um, I just.." He started, shuffling his feet clad in All-Stars. He took a moment, before finishing" I was just thinking, when..when WE kissed, I felt happy inside,-Well, what I'm trying to say is.." He said, not trying to rush anything.

She stood there, because she had that feeling too. She froze and he gently took her hand, and kissed it softly. "I was... wondering.. Um, W-Would you be my girlfriend?, Er, would you like to

go out again sometime maybe?" He asked shyly, one corner of his mouth perking up.

She stood there for a moment, and giggled. "Totally, I would love to be your girlfriend" She accepted, gripping his hand. He smiled, as they hugged. "So, I'll call you?" He asked.

"Sure, but first" She began, before pressing her lips against his. "That should do it, I'll wait for that call" She smiled, before getting into her car. Howie watched as she pulled out.

_End of Flash Back_

And ever since, things have been going great over the last month. She had moved in with him, and he got to meet her dad, and she met his family. She was in love with his sister Poly Anna, she was so sweet, and Howie's brother, John. Josie sighed, rubbing her feet together. She felt the warm morning sunlight peer through Howie's satin curtains. It made her relax a whole lot more. Howie walked down the hall, holding a two-liter of Pepsi. He loved Pepsi, and he was pretty sure Josie did also.

"Hey,Jo" He said, coming into the room, looking comfy as well. He was wearing snug white slacks, and a deep red t-shirt that brought out the colour in his eyes. "Hey, babe" She smiled as he sat down next to her, his hair now straight, touching his below his chin. He smiled widely, holding up the two-liter, and she rolled her eyes. "Pepsi? In the morning?" She raised an eyebrow, and he smiled anyways.

"Okay, maybe later" He laughed, setting down on the counter. They heard a little noise come from outside the door. "Uh-oh, I think that's Sasha" Josie spoke, as the door cracked open.

They watched as the kitten made it's way in, coming up to them. "Come here" Josie said, as it jumped up, and laid in her lap. The kitten had a sleek, gorgeous grey coat, with sparkling, jade green eyes. "Oh, Sasha" Howie chuckled, rubbing her belly. Sasha meowed once more, before jumping down, and leaving. Josie smiled, and laid her head on his chest. After a couple of minutes of snuggling with eachother, and idea popped into his head.

"I know something we could do, though" He replied, looking into her sparkling eyes.

She raised a brow again, also noticing the look in his big eyes. "Okay, Mr" She said. She felt kinda nervous, it was'nt because she was'nt a virgin, she was far from it. It's not like that she did'nt want it, it was'nt because of that, she was ready, or she thought she was. Even though she had already had sex, she wanted it to be like her first time, and Howie was different. He was'nt going to force her like some men do when their horny, desperate, and most likely to be an asshole. Hey, she described her asshole-of a stepfather who had raped her mother. It was kinda funny. But she felt real uneasy at the moment.

Howie gently rubbed her shoulders, before kissing her softly. She closed her eyes, and ran her hand through his hair. Well, at least he took a shower, smelling like CK One cologne. His tongue explored her mouth, and she could taste that he had drunk some Pepsi. And he still wanted some a few minutes jackass!

She let her hands grasp the hem of his shirt, lifting it up. He let her pull it off, and kissed her once more. Josie ran her hands up and down his toned abdomen, feeling him flex his abs. She giggled, and he did too. "Necessary?" She teased, and he shrugged, planting his lips back on hers. He moved down from her lips, kissing her neck as well. She arched her head back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He gently pulled her T-shirt off, letting it fly across the room.

Josie moaned softly, feeling his lips on her breasts. He undid her bra,(from the front)letting it slide off of her small shoulders, and he tossed it on the floor. He sucked on one of her nipples, with his other hand caressing her back, causing her to moan quietly. "Oh, Howie" She whispered, and he moved back to her lips, deeply kissing her. He undid his slacks, pulling them off.

She suddenly felt wrong. She did'nt know why, but she just did'nt want to continue. As Howie was unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts, she placed her hands on his chest, gently pushing him back a little. "What's wrong? You okay?" He asked, noticing the look in her eyes. He gently brushed her cheek, and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't continue, it's not...right, we just started dating, I'm sorry-"She started, looking away. She felt ashammed. Howie looked down at her, and sighed, running his hand back through his hair.

"You're right, I should'nt have done anything, I know your're not ready, I'm sorry" He replied, sitting up, not facing her.

She looked at him, then felt tears in her eyes, her bottom lip began quivering also. She hoped he was'nt mad at her, please don't let it be that. "No, Howie,- It's not you, I know you want me to be the type of girl, that-that..." She could'nt finish, as she covered herself up with the blanket. He suddenly felt like an ass, and turned towards her, watching her cry quietly. She began shaking, her tears soaking the pillow.

"Baby.." He whispered, laying down with her, his arm draped over the blanket. He cuddled with her, and said " I'm really sorry, I just, I respect that you're not ready, and when that time comes, we'll both be ready, I promise" He grabbed her hand, kissed it, before rubbing the back of it with his thumb. She looked over at him, and smiled warmly. "Oh, Howie" She leaned over, and kissed him softly. She laid her head on his bare chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. He began humming softly, stroking her hair. As they were about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang, and it echoed through the house.

"It's 11:35 in the morning, who is that?" She asked, sitting up. "I don't know" Howie responded, as he was only wearing a pair of silk boxers. "I'll be right back" He said, kissing her quickly, before grabbing a shirt, walking down the stairs. He neared the door, as he tried buttoning his shirt up, but his fingers kept sliding.

He opened the door, to find A.J.,along with Rochelle standing there.

"What's up?" He asked nervously, knowing that they were starring at his outfit. "Yo, D," A.J. said, as he stepped in, followed by Rochelle. She smiled at Howie, who smiled back, before he closed the door behind them."What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well, we came by to see of you wanted to go get lunch, but I can see, you're, well, busy" He teased, play-punching Howie in the chest. "Very, funny" He said. "I can, lemme ask Josie if she wants to go" He said, heading for the stairs. "Oh! Jo's here, tell her I said, What up?" A.J. smiled, his dark eyes peeking above his shades. Howie felt himself turn red, and stuck his tongue out. He headed up, going into the room.

He found Josie pulling on some tight, faded jeans, wearing a white 'Victoria's Sectret' bra. He looked at her torso, and loved how it curved with a hour-glass shape, leading to her lovely hips, and when she turned to the side, her stomach was flat, as she kept herself in good shape, and that's what he liked in a woman. He walked up behind her, placing both his hands on each side of her torso, leaning closer.

"Boy, does this bring back memories" he joked, as she turned towards him, smiling. She grabbed and pulled on a black spaghetti-string tank-top. "I know, I was there" She said, walking up to him, placing both her hands on his face. She kissed him quickly, before letting him go. Josie reached into the dresser, and pulled out a button-up. It was the type of shirt you wear over a tank-top. It had blue and red flanel designs, with little sparkles.

"Wanna go get lunch with A.J. and Rochelle?" Howie asked, slipping on some dark jeans, before throwing on a white polo, with a red collar. "Sure" She replied from the bathroom, brushing her hair out."Great" He sounded happy, putting on his Converse. Josie was also slipping on her white Nikes.

"Ready?" Howie asked, pulling his hair back into a pony-tail. She nodded, and they both headed down stairs. A.J. looked up, and spotted Josie from behind. "Hey, lil'mama, how's it goin? You feelin' alright?" He asked, giving her a hug. "I'm good" She said, before looking over at Rochelle, who had her red hair straight, wearing a dark blue tube-top, with some fresh light blue jeans, that hugged her shapely legs.

"You must be Rochelle, I'm Josie" She greeted, and Rochelle smiled, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you" She said, moving her hair out of her gorgeous blue eyes. After a few minutes of chatting, and junk, A.J. spoke up."Ready to go?" He asked, stepping between the two.

"Yeah" Rochelle said, smiling at Josie. "Alright, let's go" He said, as he gently pushed them out of the door, while he and Howie followed, giggling at his friend's actions.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the diner, Howie and A.J. were giggling like little children. It was about some stupid sketch act Brian said he'd seen on Mad TV. Josie rolled her eyes, and began laughing softly in the back seat with Rochelle. "What little kids they are" She said, listening to them.

"Yeah, Brian said they had this act where, some guy playing a little boy named Stewart, right? and his mother tried to get him to the doctor, and he wanted candy" Howie started, before breaking out into more laughs with A.J. "Okay, finish"He said, turning down a street with not too many cars.

"Then, the nurse said he could'nt have any, and tried to take it away-" He was interupted by Rochelle, who tapped him. "It's right here" She pointed to a small, fancy diner. He looked at her, before smiling. She sat back, and looked over, and began gigglin more with Josie.

"And they call us kids" A.J. said, as they all filed out of the car, and into the diner. Once they were in, they all sat in a booth in the back.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked, not looking at them. "Yeah, I'll have one coffee, two sugars, with some french toast " A.J. said. "I'll have one stack of pancakes, doused in strawberry syrup, with a coffee, four sugars" Howie said, as she looked at him. He smiled that smile and she wrote it down.

"And you?" She asked Josie. "Oh, I'll take an iced tea, sweet, and french toast as well" She said, and her and A.J. giggled together.

"And I'll have one french-vanilla coffee"Rochelle said, handing her the menus.

"We'll be with you shortly" She smiled, before walking away.

Howie rested back, placing his arms behind his head, yawning softly. A.J looked at Rochelle, then looked back at him. "Why so tired? Were you busy, or something?" He asked, leaning closer. Josie felt her cheeks burn, looking away.

"What?" Howie asked, pulling her closer, placing his arm around her. Rochelle then elbowed A.J. in the ribs, giving him a stern look. "Why would you ask that?" She asked. "What? I did'nt mean anything by it" He said, as she glared him.

"Excuse me" Josie said, getting up, before fast-walking to the bathroom. A.J. watched, before turning back around, to recieve double glares from them. "Why the hell ya'll mean-mugging me?" He asked, as they continued to stare daggers into his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right back" He said, getting up to follow her. He turned a corner, walking down a short hall. He looked over an noticed the Women's bathroom, which held probably, only two stalls.

"Yo, Jo, you in here" He asked, knocking on the door. It opened, and a woman, and young girl walked out. He looked at the girl, who had a The first Backstreet Boys CD in her little hands. She looked down at the CD, before looking back up at him. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Mommy! It's A.J. Mclean!" She exclaimed. 'Wow, she recognized me' He thought. "Shhh" He said, holding his finger up to his mouth, before smiling at her. She got the memo, shaking her head. He watched her blonde pig-tails bounce around. She held her finger up to hers as well.

"Honey, stop" Her mother said, before turning around. She froze as she noticed him as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She smiled. "It's okay" A.J. said, extending his hand out. "A.J Mclean" He smiled, and she shook his hand. "Katherine Moore" Katherine smiled. "And I'm Cindy" Cindy said, holding out her tiny hand. He laughed a little, taking her little finger, shaking it gently.

"Sorry about that, She always says stuff out of the blue" She said, folding her arms. "Don't worry about it" He said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "So, Cindy, how old are you?" A.J asked, smiling at her again.

"I'm fwive" She said, holding up five fingers. "That's too cute" He said, as he began laughing with her mother. "So, Cindy, I could'nt help but notice that CD you're holding" A.J. said. Cindy looked down, before holding it up. "My mommys gots it for me when I was four" She smiled, looking back down at the cover, that had all five of them on there. "What's your favorite song?" He asked.

Cindy thought for a moment, before looking back at him. "As wong as you wove me" She said, now hugging the CD.

"I like that one too" Katherine said, moving her purse to her other arm. "Really? Well," He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a permanent marker.

"How would you like me to sign it for you?" He asked, taking his sun-glasses off. "Really? You would?" Cindy asked, jumping up and down. "Sure, for my biggest fan" He said.

Cindy giggled,before saying "You are my favorite" Cindy said. Her mother smiled, looking at him.

"I like Kevin, but you too" She said, unfolding her arms. "Oh, everybody likes Kevin, but it's good to hear that you two love me" He chuckled as she handed him the CD. He quickly wrote it down on the side where he was.

" To Cindy, Love, A.J Mclean~Hugs &Kisses~" He wrote also, before handing it to her. She looked at him, and sqealed once more. "Thank you, so much!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around him, and squeazed. "Whoa! you're pretty strong" He laughed, hugging her back for a moment, before she let go.

"Well, we gotta go, it was nice meeting you" Katherine said, before whispering,"Thank you, she'll remember it forever" Her mother then shook hands with him once more, before walking off, nearing the door. "Bye, A.J.!" Cindy called, waving from the exit. He waved back and watched as they headed out to her car.

A.J. rubbed his chin, before turning back towards the door. "Jo, you in here?" He asked, knocking once more. He waited a couple of minutes, before getting impatient. 'Fuck It' He thought, going into the women's washroom. He walked in, noticing that it was all white, with white and blue tiling. "Just as I thought, only two stalls" He said, walking in further. He noticed two feet under one of them, and knocked on it. "Jo, is that you?" he asked, looking in through the crack. All he saw was long, brown hair, followed by small shoulders.

"Look, I know it's you, I recognize that beautiful hair" He said, before hearing a sniffling sound. "She must've been crying' He thought, feeling really regretfull at what he said earlier. "Listen, JoJo, I know I was an asshole out there, and I'm sorry" He spoke, looking down. "But, c'mon, baby-girl, you know I love you, you're like my sister" He said. Josie looked up this time, her curly eyelashes glistening with tears. She stood there, and listened to what he had to say.

"And I know that you and Howie have been dating for a couple of weeks, now, but I feel really bad at what I said, it was too personal, and I had no right." He stated. "See, the thing between me and Howie is that we're like brothers, and we've known eachother for a long time, and sometimes, we play around like that." Josie wiped her eyes, placing her arms infront of her chest, a habbit she has always done since she was twelve years old.

"I understand that I may have went a little too far with you, and I should'nt be sayin' things like that, but I really want you to come out and talk to me, please" A.J. never thought he would ever say the word 'please'. But, Josie was different, like family to him, anything was worth being said for her.

He stood against the cold wall, and he heard a click. The grayish door opened, and she came out, her hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked down, before looking back up, her hazil-greyish eyes shimmering. "So, what?" He asked. She then smiled, her dimples coming into place. "See, I knew you could'nt hate me" He joked, pulling her in for a hug.

She snuggled into his shoulder, her slender arms wrapped around his torso. "It's okay" She said, letting go after a couple of minutes. She could'nt help herself, she had a magnet for any guy that wears colgne, and right now, he was wearing Hugo Boss. "Apology accepted" She smiled again, before heading towards the door. They walked back out, heading back towards the booth.

When they got there, Rochelle was tickling Howie, for some strange reason. They watched for a couple of seconds as Howie was giggling like crazy. "Um, Hey" A.J. said, and they both looked up, before scooting back to where they were. "Sorry about that, I had too, he told me he was ticklish" She laughed as Josie sat down next to Howie. "I did not, she just wanted to do it!" He laughed. A.J. chuckled to himself, putting his sun-glasses back on. He looked over at Josie, and winked. She winked back, leaning against Howie's shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, moving hair out of her face. She nodded, and looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. She let her lips touch his for a brief moment, as the waitress walked up, holding two trays. Obviously, one was for Howie, filled with pancakes, and syrup.

"Here you are' She said, setting down the french toast in front of Josie and A.J. She grabbed a plate, and so did he. "Ohhh! Strawberry syrup!" Howie squealed, holding his fork up, with a go-lucky grin.

Rochelle laughed, sipping some of her coffee. A.J. shook his head, eating his french toast. Josie sipped her tea, before setting the cup back down.

"Alright, What I was sayin' in the car-" Howie started, before Josie put her hand over his mouth, causing him to look at her. "Not with food in your mouth, please" She teased, and he chewed some more, before swallowing it comepletely. "Better?" He asked, and she smiled, patting him on the cheek. "Much" Rochelle inquired, before swallowing the rest of her coffee.

"Hey!" He laughed, finishing the last bite of his pancakes. He grabbed his coffee, chugging it down.

"Guess he needed that to get the pancakes down" A.J. joked, as Josie let him have the last bite of the toast.

"Ready to go?" He asked, as they all stood up to leave. A.J. pulled out his wallet, leaving the money, and the tip for the waitress. "Why'd you do that?" Howie asked him, and he shrugged, fixing his shades. "Mainly, because she can't afford anything, by waiting tables" He concluded,as they walked out.

"Oh, I thought it was because she was a bitch" Howie said.

"Then I would've left her note saying, 'Suck My Dick' "He said, unlocking the doors, so everybody could get in.

"Bye, Rochelle, A.J." Howie said, slapping hands with him. He gave Rochelle a quick hug, before bucking it up the stairs.

"Bye, A.J." Josie said giving him a tight squeaze. "See ya later, JoJo, baby-girl" He said, getting in the car. "It was nice meeting you, Ro" She said, hugging her new friend tightly. "Bye" She called.

Josie watched them leave, and waved. She looked down at her watch. 'Damn, it's 1:47 already' She thought, hearing him honk the horn. She stepped inside, sliding off her shoes, before walking back upstairs. She turned to bathroom, and yelped as she felt somebody grasp her from behind.

"Howie!" She exclaimed, feeling him snuggle against her. "Howie, c'mon" She said, but she inhaled that intoxicating cologne. She soon gave in, leaning her head back against him. They stayed like that for a little while. She looked down at her watch, and it read, 2:59 PM. She sighed, but she did'nt wanna let go. "Oh, darlin', please don't leave me" She heard him sing softly. It was a classic Beatles song that she loved. Her face flushed, feeling flattered. Wow, was all she could think. She smiled warmly at this, and for some reason, tears began forming in her eyes.

Howie noticed this, and smiled slightly. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, and she cried softly, feeling him tighten his grip. "I-I don't know!" She laughed along with him, as they cuddled in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

****************************************ROCK ON!****************************************************************************************

Brian was sitting on a red couch, reading a Victoria's Secret magazine. They were at a recording studio, making the CD version of Everybody(Backstreet's Back). He flipped through the pages, and spotted a blonde, big-chested woman. "Ooooh" He said, seeming interested. A.J. walked in, and saw this. "What?" He said, leaning over to look ."Yuck, you think she's hot?" He asked, looking disgusted. Brian scoffed. " No, she's fake as hell" He stated, pointing out the many creases between her breasts, showing breast implant scars. A.J. backed away, and turned the page himself.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A.J asked, as they spotted a goreous, dark-haired woman, wearing a blue string bikini, that circled around her hips. She had this, pretty flawless skin colour, with these grey-hazil eyes. Brian seemed like he knew her, but did'nt know from where.

"Now, that's what you'd all hawt!" A.J said, before clapping once. "That's a real woman there, with the REAL body and all, see, you can tell, the skin on he breasts match" A.J. pointed out, liking the picture. "Um.. Alex, that's,.. Josie, Bro" He said. He regonzied her hair. "Really? My god, that is" A.J said, before feeling himself turn red.

"Ain't nobody got rich, chocolate hair like her! Well, except J-Lo, but" He said, smiling. A.J looked at him, and raised a brow. "Dude, Josie is fine as hell! with a nice ass and all" He chuckled. "I don't look for that kind of thing in a woman" Brian said snootley, still looking at the picture. A.J rolled his eyes, looking at him for a moment.

"I did'nt even know that was her, she looks, so..different, well, it is a magazine" A.J. pointed out, as Josie came in, wearing tight jeans, and a white, off-the shoulder blouse. "What? I look sexy?" She asked, as they both looked up.

"Oh, hey JoJo" Brian said, going back towards the magazine. "Hey, guys" She said, sitting down on the arm of the couch. A.J and Brian noticed that she smelled wonderful. "Whoa, Jo, that.. that fragrance you're wearing, it smells, like, cherries" A.J stated, and she grinned. "I know, it's by Victoria's secret" She smiled, poking him in the nose.

"By the way, does Howie know about you're modeling?" Brian asked.

"Of course, I mean... Yeah" She said, looking away. A.J and Brian noticed this, and looked at eachother. "Why would you wanna be a model?" A.J asked.

Josie got up, and walked over to a chair. She sighed, before looking back at them. "I..I've been doing this since I was twelve, and I never really thought myself to be, well, attractive like that blonde, big-chested girl on the cover" She spoke. "Yuck! She's icky!" A.J said, making a grossed-out facial exspression. Josie giggled, and watched him shake.

" She's a whore, every part of her is FAKE!" A.J pointed out, using his hands to explain it what he was saying. "I agree, she is pretty nasty" Brian said, taking another look at her.

"Looks like she got lypo, and put all of the fat in her tits! Ewww!" A.J said, sticking his finger in his mouth, pretending to puke. Josie giggled again, putting her hand over her mouth. "Now, why the hell are would think you're not attractive?" Brian asked. Josie bit her bottom lip, looking down at her hands.

She shrugged, not knowing a reasonable answer. "I-I don't know, I see a lot of these other girls, and they're much more thicker, and, but then, all of these magazine agents wanted to have me on the covers, and it sorta raised my self-asteem" She explained.

A.J and Brian looked at her for a moment. " Well, I think you're beautiful" A.J said, getting up, and going over to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her forhead. "Thanks, you're beautiful too" She teased.

"Awww, shucks! Why thank ya, little lady!" A.J said, batting his eyeslashes. "That's why Alex was drooling over you're picture earlier" Brian let out. A.J felt himself burn, as he spun to face him, with a 'Shut the fuck up!" look on his face. Josie giggled, before getting up.

"Well, I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow" She said, giving Brian a hug. She turned towards A.J, who opened his arms, and wiggled his body. She hugged him as well.

"See ya later, baby-girl" A.J said, kissing her cheek. "Bye" She said, before disappearing as she left the room. After a couple of minutes, A.J looked after a couple of minutes, and saw what Brian was actually reading. "Why are you reading a women's magazine?"

Brian looked up from his magazine.

Howie opened the front door, and quietly stepped in, carrying a large plastic bag. He took off his shoes, and crept into the kitchen. He set the bag down, and pulled out a 12-pack of Pepsi. He grinned, and wiggled his eyebrows together. 'She'll love this!' He thought, carefully setting it in the frigde. He rubbed his hands together, and went into the TV room.

He was about to watch some TV, but something hit him. 'Oh, I wonder if Jo's here?' He thought, setting the remote back down. He pulled off his leather jacket, before going over to the closet, and hung it up. He turned the lights off in the TV room, then the kitchen, before walking back into the front room, and went over to the stairs.

He quietly went up the carpeted stairs, and turned a corner. He opened the door to their room, and closed it gently once he was in. Howie looked over, and saw Josie sleeping. He watched as her chest went up and down, and her soft breath escaping her full lips. Her chococlate hair was curled into spirals, and it spread all over the pillow.

'Awww, she's adorable' He thought, pulling off his shirt. He tossed into the hamper, and also slid off his jeans, tossing them in too. He pulled the ponytail out, and let hair flop down, as it curled from being held up all day. He climbed underneath the white blankets, and got comfortable.

He scooted over, and put his arm over her waist. He snuggled into her curls, and attemped at some nice, peacefull sleep.

***************Next Morning******************************************************

The bright sun peered in through the window, sending waves of light to cover the blankets, and the carpet floor. Howie shifted slightly, feeling the sun on his face. He opened his eyes, and slowly sat up. He yawned softly, stretching every limb. He rubbed his eyes, before feeling something soft brush against his back.

He cringed, and looked down. He spotted their little kitten, Sasha looking up at him. He smiled, and rubbed under her chin. She began purring instantly, closing her eyes. Sasha had a gorgeous, silky grey coat, with jade green eyes. She began rubbing against his arm, before giving him some love bites.

Oh, baby" He said, picking her up. He kissed her atop her head, before setting her down.

Howie then felt something else rub against him. He looked over, and saw that it was Josie. Her eyelashes were tickling him. He yawned again, running his hand through her hair, letting his hand sit there. The sun heat got his attention again, and he gazed out the large window. "Damn, for it to be December, it sure is hot" He mummbled.

"That's because we're in Florida" A voice said. Howie looked around, then looked over towards the door. After a moment, A.J. popped his head in, before stepping all-the way in. He was wearing a snug white T-shirt, and jeans, slung low on his hips.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here so early? It's almost 12" He scolded, but A.J just rolled his dark eyes. "I just came by to see you guys.." He said, looking over Howie's shoulder, and saw Josie sleeping peacefully under the blanket. "Awww, she's so cute" He said. Howie grinned, and A.J walked over.

"Nice bed" He joked, laying down on it. "Don't wake JoJo" Howie warned as A.J placed his arms behind hid head. "Chill, she's fine" He said, looking over at her.

"She's so cute when she sleeps" He said. Howie smiled, and yawned once more. As he was about to get up, Josie rolled over, placing her arm over A.J's chest. His eyes widened, and grinned incredulously. Howie giggled, placing his hand over his mouth. "Oh, Howie, you smell wonderful" Josie said in her sleep, snuggling into A.J's shirt.

He looked over at Howie, then back at her. "Um,.. You too, 'cause I'm Howie.D, Howie doing, sweetheart?" He did his besr to mimmick Howie, who gave him a look. Josie then opened her eyes, and starred right into A.J's eyes. He grinned widely at her, and she screamed highly, as he did too. The both fell off either side of the bed. Howie giggled, and went over to her, and took her hand.

He helped her up, as she sat back down on the bed. A.J got up as well, and dusted himself off, before sitting back down. "If you ever-" Josie started, but he cut her off. "I know, You love me like a brother, and you want to go swimming down at the pool" He said, and she rasied a brow.

"Swimming? Seriously? In the morning?" Josie asked, getting up. "That sounds great, it would wake us up, ya know, and I would've brought Rochelle, but she was'nt feeling well" A.J. said, pulling off his T-shirt.

"Yeah, it would wake us up" Howie, said while fishing through his drawers for swimming trunks. "Here" He tossed some light grey ones to A.J.

"Well, I was gonna save this for Malibu, but..." Josie said, going over to her dresser. She pulled out a tiny 2-piece bathing suit, that was white, covered with light blue lilie designs. She showed Howie, who suddenly went stiff. "Why, hello" He said, liking it. She giggled, and kissed him.

"Can you wear that on the trip?" A.J asked. "Well, if you insist.." She trailed off, and Howie gave her a look. "Hey, watch it, Chica, thats for me to see" He spoke.

"Alright, just gimme a minute" She said, going into the bathroom. A.J pulled on the ones Howie gave him. Howie changed into a pair of red ones, that matched his skin.

"How do I look?" Josie asked, coming out. A.J whistled as she walked out, the bikini fitting perfectly. Howie seemed to like it a lot, and licked his lips. "You look mighty fine, are you a taco or a burrito? He asked, thinking of food. She rasied a brow, her lips quirking. "God, is there ever a day when your ass is not hungry?" She joked.

"I dont think so" AJ said, play-punching Howie in the arm.

"Agreed" She said, sitting down on the edge of the pool. While she was relaxing, Howie had jumped in already, splashing water everywhere. Josie gasped, feeling the cold water spray her legs. A.J chuckled, before jumping in also.

"Chill out, it's quite" She said. They both began giggling in the water, as Howie then swam over towards her. "You look mighty fine, Mrs. Maran" He said.

"Nice try, I'm not going in" She said, before he smirked. As she thought, A,J had gotton out, and walked over to her. "C'mon, it'll be fun and refreshing!" He sang. "No" She said, trying her best to ignore them. As she was, she yelped as A.J had picked her up.

"No! No! Alex!" Josie squealed, as he heaved her into the water. Howie was giggling as A.J jumped back in. She came up, and shook her head. "You ass! and it's not funny!" She giggled, as Howie swam over to her. Josie then began splashing him, and he splashed back.

"I'll be back" She said, getting out to get a water. She dried her face off, before heading into the kitchen. She heard the phone ring then, and grabbed it off the hook. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey, JoJo, it's Amanda" Amanda spoke, rubbing her stomach. "Hey, how's it going?" Josie asked, hearing her groan on the other end. "You alright?" Josie asked, setting the towel down on the counter.

"I'm fine, just a bad stomach ache, I was wondering, if you had any aspirin or something to kill this pain" She asked.

"Yeah, I have some Ibuprofen" She said. "That's good" Amanda responded. "Tell you what, I'll have Alex bring you some Ibuprofen when he leaves,alright?" She said, leaning over the glass counter.

"Thanks, Jo, I'll call you later" Amanda said. "Bye" She hung up with her, before heading back outside.

A.J walked in the house around six or seven PM. He had spent all day with those idiots, but he loved those idiots. He went into the kitchen, and flipped the light on. He yawned softly, grabbing a water from the refridgerator. He left the kitchen, and headed upstairs. He yawned again on the way, before going into the room. He walked in, and found Amanda sitting on the bed, holding her stomach. He went over, and sat down behind her.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She groaned, and looked up at him. "I-I'm fine, just some bad cramps" She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. He laid his head down on hers. "Oh, here, it's from JoJo" He remembered, handing her the aspirin.

"And this is from me" He joked, handing her bottle of water. She put the aspirin in her mouth, and swallowed it down with the water. "Thanks-" She was about to say before feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. She felt as if something was being pushed up from her stomach, and up her esophogas. She placed her hand over her mouth, and rushed into the bathroom. She heaved herself over the toilet, as she began throwing-up. She kneeled down, and laid her head down on the toiler seat.

A.J knelt down beside her, rubbing her back softly. "You alright?" He asked, as she shook her head no. He ran his hand threw her hair, and kissed her forhead softly. She always felt like this whenver she started. Her head would hurt insanely, she felt as if she was getting kicked or stabbed over and over in the gut. It's been like this ever since she was sixteen years-old, she would even stay home from school or collage because of this.

"Oh, Alex,I feel horrible" She cried. He watched as tears gently trickled down her soft cheek.

"It's okay, c'mere" He said, pulling her to him for a hug, She cried against his broad shoulder, and he rubbed her back, and stroked her hair. He rocked her gently, as they cuddled together on the bathroom floor. "Shhhh.." He cooed into her ear lightly, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

She was in so much pain, she could'nt even get up. He felt her tears soaking his shirt. "It's okay, I'm here" He said softly. They ended up sitting there all night. They sat there from seven PM to one in the morning. It was around 2:30-ish when she was fianlly able to get into bed. He slept with her, his arms around her tightly. Anything he could do to make the pain go away.


	4. Chapter 4

*********************************************************************************************************************************Smooch!***********

"Oh, Howie," Josie sang, coming into the room, wearing shorts and one of his white, button-ups.

"Hey, you look sexy in my shirt" He teased, while he rested on the bed, wearing black slacks. He watched as she came over, and sat down beside him. She kissed him quickly, as she grinned his way. "What? Something on my face?" He asked. "No, I just have a little secret" She spoke, making him more curious today.

"Really?" He asked. "Uh-huh, It's about you" She grinned again, moving hair behind her ear. "Well, what is this secret about me?" He chuckled, taking a sip of his water. She paused, starring at him. "You never told me you were ticklish" She finally said, leaning closer. His eyes darted her way, noticing that grin she gave during that shoot for the 'Everybody' video. He smiled crookedly, scooting away from her a little.

"So, uh, you look pretty today?" He asked, trying to change the subject. The truth was, he was extremely ticklish like VERY ticklish. When he was little, his brother and sisters would always pin him down, and practically, tickle him to death. He just didn't want anybody to know. The only person that probably knows would be Nick, and being that little sneak, he probably told her.

"Why thank you .D, that's very nice of you, but I don't I always look pretty?" She responded.

She leaned a little closer, climbing over him. "N-no, I mean, of course you do!" He stuttered. She sat on his lap, looking down at him. "Am I hurting you?" Josie asked. "No, I actually like this position" He replied, placing both his hands on her hips. "You do?" She asked, leaning down, pressing her lips onto his.

Howie noticed as she began moving her hips dangerously close to his. "Too bad" She said, as he gave her a confused look. Before he could do anything, she grabbed him by both sides, and began tickling him.

He began laughing instantly, trying to move away. "No! No!, S-Stop!" He giggled, feeling her fingers brush against his tickle spot, which were both his sides. This was the same spot where his siblings had gotten him. He remembered they pinned him down on the bottom stairs, and did their work, feeling it now would make him go crazy, maybe insane. She tickled him non-stop, liking the way he was giggling. His face turned red, tears in his eyes from the sensation. 

"JoJo! Please!" He begged, as she didn't stop. Her hands were now closer to the center of his abdomen, now which would make him go insane. His stomach was very sensitive, and of course, they got him there too, when he was about, 5 or 6 years-old."Jo! I quit! I quit!" He squealed, as she finally stopped her assault on him.

She rolled off him then, sitting up next to him. He breathed hard for a couple of seconds, before looking up at her. "Don't you ever-" He started as she wiggled her fingers again. He yelped highly, covering himself up with his arms in a cross-position. She giggled softly, wanting to cuddle now. "Whoa!" He warned, backing up. She rolled her eyes, pouting her lips. "I just...wanna cuddle" She pouted, making her-self look adorable, as she batted her eye-lashes.

He gave in, and pulled her by the arms. "Fine, no trying anything, you tortured me already" Howie chuckled slightly. She rested her head against his abdomen, her supple arms wrapped around his waist. Her hair was in curls, as the fresh scent of Strawberry shampoo filled the air. He yawned softly, running his hand idly through her hair, he always did that. "Tomorrow, we have to rehearse for The Christmas celebration downtown" He brought up. She cringed, her smile faltering slightly. She rose, starring into his brown eyes.

"Oh, so I won't get to see you then?" She asked softly. "What? You're coming with, didn't Brian tell you, you're one of the female dancers when we perform" He replied, and she smiled once more. "Oh, thank god, I couldn't be alone all-weekend, Mandy's coming too, I hope" Her eyes glistened.

"Of course, I think A.J. couldn't live without sex with his girl" He rolled his eyes. "I mean, I know how to dance, but I don't remember Jen saying anything about this" She said.

"She tried calling, but we were out in the pool, remember?" He asked her, and she looked down. Suddenly, her head shot up. "Wait, I gotta call Ro!" She exclaimed, getting up, running out of the room. After hearing some noises, he laughed hearing her almost fall. "You alright?" Howie called. "I'm good!" She called back, grabbing the phone. She quickly dialed her number, and waited.

"Yo" She heard a familiar voice answer. "Alex, is Mandy there?" She panicked. Yesterday, she had him take some aspirin home for Amanda. "And I haven't heard from-" She begun, feeling tears in her eyes. "Whoa, Whoa, calm down, she's alright" A.J. said, trying to calm her down. By her tone, he could tell she was worried.

"She's fine, she just had bad cramps, but now, she's sleeping" He said, looking over at her. "Good, I was so worried" She felt relieved, as Howie came downstairs. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thanks, Alex, see you tomorrow, love you, bye" She hung the phone up, and leaned back on him. "Everything alright?" He asked, his lips touching her hair.

"Yeah, I was just worried. You see, Mandy had these bad cramps, and-" She started, as he let her go. "Whoa, not my kind of talk!" He chuckled, running into the TV room. She laughed, and followed him.

*****************************************************************Rehearsal********************************************************************December 21st, Rehearsals******

"You ready?" The director, Jen asked. Josie looked over to her. She smiled friendly, before turning her attention back to the full-body mirror. "What's wrong?" Jen asked, walking over, wearing denim jeans, and a bright red tank-top. She had her blonde hair pinned atop of her head. "Just nervous, I guess" She responded, fixing her top. Josie's outfit for the fair was tight, dark blue skinny jeans, followed by a sparkling red, spaghetti-strapped tank-top, which touched the top of her pants. Her brown hair was straight, as she had on a Santa-Claus hat.

"You look fine, I think it's cute" Jen winked, her lip-gloss shining. Josie smiled at her, and took one last look at her, before following Jen out on the stage. As they neared, all she could see was red everywhere. Including the boys' outfits for the fair. She walked out through the curtain, and spotted about 5 more dancers, wearing similar outfits to hers, and she looked one way, and saw all five of the boys talking, and chilling by the food table. "Hey, Guys!" Jen called out quite loudly.

Luckily, she had gotten their attention. "C'mon" She grabbed Josie by the arm, and walked her over. They all were wearing the same thing, red dress pants, matching sports jacket, and fedora. The only differences were that A.J.'s was unbuttoned, revealing a white wife beater, and that Kevin's was the only one with an oynx-coloured tie. She looked over once more, and saw that Howie had his hair pulled back, with a matching pony-tail holder.

"Hey, Jen, and Jo-Whoa!" Nick said, as he spotted Josie, and her outfit. She blushed as he they all began starring at her. "Damn, girl, you are fine!" A.J. said, going up to her, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Alex" She said. He whistled once, before finishing the rest of his water. She walked over, and grabbed a water herself. "Shit, where was I before Howie came along" Nick began, before Kevin elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" He exclaimed.

"You look wonderful" Kevin spoke softly, kissing her forehead. "Thanks, it was Jen's idea" She smirked, and they all looked over at Jen, who was writing something down. She noticed this, and glared them, before disappearing behind the curtain. She was unsure of what happened as she was lifted off the ground, and got hugged to death. "Oh, Howie!" She yelped, as he hugged her tightly. He set her back down, but he still had his arms around her.

"I can't help it, I can't wait to get you home" He whispered in her ear. She snuggled against him, as he buried his face in her curls. "Ah-hah, you used Cherry shampoo today!" He squealed, finally letting her go.

"We'll seeee.." She teased, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. They both got into it, and wouldn't stop. Soon, they got the attention of A.J., Brian, and Nick, but Kevin was busy on his phone.

"Yo, Yo! D and J!" A.J. clapped in front of them, as they broke apart. Howie laughed nervously, and let her go. "Look, I'll see you when it's time to start?'Kay?" He asked. She nodded, before pecking his lips once more. She watched as he walked back over, and into the dressing-room.

**************************************************************************************************************************************After the Show***********************************

They were all giggling like little children as they made their way backstage. Howie had his arm wrapped around Josie, who could'nt stop laughing. Kevin was even acting silly. Brian and Nick were cracking up about how they tried to do the splits. A.J. kept complaining about how he spilt his pants on the side. He huffed out, and stormed into the dressing-room. "What's he mad about?" Nick whispered to Josie, who smiled.

"He split his pants" She stated. "Oh, no wonder he was walking funny, I thought he pissed his pants" He laughed along, as Josie was also.

"Whoa, I'm tired" Howie said, taking his hat and jacket off. He set them down, and stretched. He reached into the cooler, and grabbed five waters. "Here" He said, tossing one to Nick, Brian, and Kevin. He walked over to Josie, and handed her one. "Thanks" She smiled, kissing him quickly. She opened it, and took a long, satisfying drink. "Man, I did not know you could move like that" Howie said, taking a sip of his.

She took another sip, before smirking. "I also did'nt know you were ticklish, but.." She said, wiggling her gloved fingers in his way. He yelped again, jumping into Nick's arms. Nick looked surprised, but then scoffed. "Dude! Did you tell her?" He asked, his blue eyes wide. Howie looked at him, before frowning.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that told her!" He mentioned. Nick looked at him for a moment. "Oh..Oh yeah, Sorry" He chuckled nervously. Nick set him down, and Howie walked back over to her.

"Wanna go home?" He asked, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sure, but I gotta talk to Amanda first, 'kay?" She said, kissing his nose.

"Alright, I'll be in the car" He said as she turned away. He then slapped her on the ass, and she turned around. She wiggled her fingers again, and he yelped, jumping into Kevin's arms this time. Kevin, on the other hand, began rocking him like a baby. "It's okay, shhhh" He cooed, cuddling him. Nick and Brian starred in shock as he continued to rock him.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Amanda was sitting in the dressing-room, wearing a black tube top, with tight jeans. She sighed deeply, happy that her pain was gone. She heard a knock at the door, and she said , "It's open"

It opened, and Josie walked in, holding her bag. "Hey, JoJo" Rochelle said, getting up. She hugged her tightly, before smiling heartily.

"How you feeling?" She asked. "I'm good, not in pain" Amanda answered, leaning against the red coloured wall. Josie was about to say something, before hearing a noise. It sounded like water running or something.

"I-Is there water running?" She asked, wondering where it was coming from. "Oh yeah, Alex came in here, lookin' all pissed, so he decided to take a cold shower" She said.

"Why was he pissed?" Amanda wondered, looking at her black coloured nails. Josie began laughing again, thinking of how it happened. "He split..." She mummbed. Amanda's eyebrows cringed, and she leaned closer. "W-What did you say?" She asked, not hearing what she said.

"He split his pants" She said softly.

Her gorgeous eyes widened, as she burst out in a fit of giggled as well. "He what!" She exclaimed, unable to stop laughing. They were both laughing at this. It was funny because A.J was the type that _would _get pissed over this. "He actually, split his pants!" She laughed like crazy, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he did" Josie said. As they were having fun, the bathroom door opened, and out A.J came, wearing only a towel.

He froze, realizing that there were two girls in here, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, water dripping off his chin and hair. "Hey, A-Alex" Amanda said, going over to him. She leaned up, and quickly kissed him. "So, Um, H-How's your p-pants?" Josie asked, as they both cracked up. She couldn't help it, it was hilarious!

"Very funny!" He said, throwing his towel at her. Thankfully, he had on boxers underneath. Josie quickly ducked, and it landed on the couch. He walked over to his duffel bag, looking for his clothes. He pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black T-shirt.

Josie giggled softly with Amanda, as they both sat down. "Where's .D?" A.J. asked, pulling on his wifebeater. "He's out in the car" She said, getting up.

"Mind if I change in the bathroom?" She asked. "No, go ahead" Amanda smiled as Josie thanked her.

She closed the door behind her, setting her bag on the sink counter. Josie pulled out a long-sleeved, black sweater, along with a pair of denim skinny jeans. She changed from her outfit, putting them in her bag also. She pulled on her sweater, before grabbing her jeans. She slid them on in no-time, before clasping her studded belt. As she was about to put her heels on, she glanced at herself in the mirror.

She turned one way, and loved how her sweater hugged her torso, and how her hips, and thighs filled out her jeans. She smiled to herself, before grabbing her bag. She came out, and A.J. was already dressed, and now wearing a silver cross around his neck, with shades and a black fedora-style hat.

"You look handsome" Josie said, walking over. He looked at her as he was tying his shoes. He smiled widely, before grabbing his bag also.

"And you look pretty" He said. They all stepped out, and found that no-body was here, not even Jen.

"Everybody must've left" Amanda assumed, looking around.

"Well, Howie's out in the car, so. I'll call you next week when we go to the hotel" Josie said, turning to face them both. "Oh yeah, that's right. We staying at the Enel Hotel up north, for New Years" A.J said, and Amanda smiled brightly. "I'll see you guys then, Bye Mandy" Josie said, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Bye, Alex" She said, giving him a hug as well.

"I'll see you later,baby-girl" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" She called, as they headed the other way, she assumed that they parked on the other-side of the auditorium.

Josie went outside, and felt a slight breeze. 'Damn, for it to be December, it's sure nice out' She thought, looking around for Howie. She walked down the sidewalk, before entering the parking lot section. She searched, but could'nt find his silver Toyota. "Shit" She cursed, as she could'nt find it.

"Ah-hah!" She said, finally finding it. She quickly walked up to it, and got in on the passenger side. She looked at Howie, and smiled. He smiled back, his eyes shimmering. He smelled like fresh, CK One cologne, and he was now wearing dark denim jeans, and a black button-up. His hair was pulled back into a silky pony-tail, with a matching pony-tail holder.

"You smell amazing" He said, leaning closer. "Well, I did'nt dance much, maybe that's why" She said, his face inches from hers. She closed her eyes, and his lips gently touched hers. They slowly kissed, and she could feel his tongue slide inside of her mouth. He let his hand run through her hair, and stay there.

He stopped and touched her cheek. "We should get home first" He said, pulling out. "Yeah" She agreed, and buckled in. It was silent on the way home, they did'nt even talk.

He pulled up, and took the key out of the egnition. They got out, and headed up the porch steps. Inside, Howie just slid his shoes off, and slowly walked up the stairs. She watched him, before going into the kitchen. Josie grabbed a can of Pepsi, and closed the fridge door.

She opened it carefully, and took a long sip. "Ahhhh.." She felt relieved for a moment, before setting the can down. 'What's wrong with him?' She thought, going upstairs as well. On her way, she set her bag down in the hall closet. Josie paused for a moment, before going into the room.

'Where is he?' She thought, noticing he was'nt here. She shook it off, heading over to the bathroom.

As she was, she felt someone grab her, and lift her from behind. "Ahh!" She yelped, feeling the person then snuggled against her. "Howie..." She said, reliazing it was him. She felt herself melt in his arms once he put her down. He was...was so, warm. She sighed, before he let her go. Howie laid down on the bed, his arms behind his head. She looked down for a moment, before heading over. She slowly climbed on the bed also, and sat there. Josie looked at him with this sad exspression, and her cheeks flushed.

Howie looked at her, and saw her face. "You alright? You looked flushed" He said, sitting up, placing his hands on her cheeks. "I'm okay, just feeling..a little, I'm fine" She smiled weakely up at him. Howie linked his arm around her small shoulder, leaning in for a kiss.

Gradually, she closed her eyes, and leaned forward. He closed his too, then pressed his lips against her glossed ones. He stopped, and hugged her tightly. She was brought back by this, but hugged him back.


End file.
